


Pudding

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cooking, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Akira enjoys cooking for Yusuke.100 words of sharing food.





	Pudding

Akira taught himself how to cook as a child for all the times when his parents weren't around. It warms his heart when he's able to use his skills to make food for Yusuke, turning something that started with pain — the negligence of his parents, of an empty home bereft of love — into a positive hobby.

"Try it," Akira says, dipping his spoon into the pudding he's made, drizzled with sweet, golden caramel. "It's good. I promise."

Yusuke nods as if he hadn't just been licking his lips. "If you insist, then."

Akira smiles as he feeds him the dessert, watching his eyes light up once it touches his tongue. When Yusuke tries to describe the taste in his own words, Akira listens, noting everything down for later. He wouldn't enjoy cooking so much if it weren't for Yusuke, always visiting on an empty stomach. Whenever his boyfriend's stomach growls, he knows it's time to try something new or one of his past favorites.

It's a bonding activity: learning more about Yusuke through his taste in food. Their friends chastise him sometimes for spoiling him, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Akira just wants to see Yusuke smile.


End file.
